The Secret Crest * Part I * Nightware *
by MariCute
Summary: Well, second part of it. Marine has Nightwares, Yamato is worried about her, and her Crest is finally revealed. As promised, I put more drama on this. R/R, because I'm new at writing fics amd I want to know how I'm doing.


Disclaimer: Well, already said in the prologue. Thanks to ChnkyPnutBtr(You could have had an easier name…) for reviewing and for Diva-Diva. She has to know that isn't my fault if we had the same idea for names, but, anyway, let's go! Enjoy! And plz, R/R.

***The Secret Crest** * **Part I** *** Nightware ***

"She has the Holy Crest of Leadership." The shadow said.

"Who are you? Why does she have the Holy Crest of Leadership? Where's she?" Said Yamato, again very fast.

"Calm down. I'm Gennai's friend. You could call me Crabbe. She has the crest of Holy Leadership, because she has Courage, Curiosity and Love, the things needed for someone to be a leader, but I don't know how it will bright. I don't know where she is. Enough questions?" Crabbe said, calmly. Taichi and Davis started to think if they have the things. 

"Yeah. Why are you here? How we could trust you?" This was time for Izzy to ask.

"I'm here to give this to her.(shows a pendant with a little angel in it) I will give it to you, since I'm not strong enough to you. And why you don't ask Gennai if you could trust me?" Crabbe answered, veeeeryyyy calmly.

"Well, I'm going to do this." Izzy said.

Izzy contacted Gennai. He said that they could trust Crabbe. "Ok. Who takes her pendant?" Crabbe said. "I take that" Yamato said. Crabbe left "Call me if you need help!" He said, before he left. "Sure, how we could call him?" Mimi said. "Kari, we will do anything to find her because I don't like to see my bro that worried." T.k. whispered to Kari.

**************While this….*********************

"Why? Why? Why?" Marine was saying, holding her crest and digimental(Yes, she found both).

"Stop asking! I'm going crazy! I just want to conquer the Digiworld!" Ken said, nearly with a headache.

"And, as you said, I'm an obstacle in your way to conquer the Digiworld, as like the other Digidestined. Well, I'm here, why you don't try to kill me? Why? I can't understand…" Marine said, starting to be sad.

"Well, don't know. I wanna do something worst. But what? Only if…" Ken said, finishing with evil eyes.

"Come on! You won't do anything to me only looking at me with those evil eyes… Will you? Why you don't give up and come be happy? " Marine said, like a little kid.

"I can't give up. But you can…" Ken said, getting a whip and starting to hit the ground with it. But Marine jumped at him and got it. "What was you saying" She said, smiling. "I was saying that this is starting to be fun." He said, getting away from her. "Wormon, digivolve to champion with this!" He said, throwing the digimental from Marine before she could react. "Okay! Wormon digivolves to… Caffymon!" 

Caffymon – Virus type. He has really big and dark wings. A big and red horn. He looks like Kuwagamon with Devimon. 

Caffymon stayed in front of Marine, waiting for his master to send him to attack. Marine was holding her whip, ready to attack. She jumped at him and hit him at his eyes with her whip. He cryed in pain, but yelled "Nightware light!". Marine was sent into a bigdark hole before she could run. "Now, she will see what's worse than die..." Ken smiled, evily.

*********With the digidestined…**************

"I gonna kill Ken after we find him. He will pay for this!" Yamato was yelling and running to the castle where Ken was.

"Slow down, Yamato. We have to stay there for the night" Taichi said.

"He's right. If our Digimon are weak, we won't have any chance against Ken." Sora said, giving a nice hug at Taichi.

"Ok. I think you're right. But I won't sleep. I can't. I will stay here to the guard." Yamato said.

"Ok, them. Sora and Yolei make food, and the rest try to do something like a bed." Taichi said.

"Ok!" All the digidestined said.

When all of them were sleeping, just Yamato was awaken, he started to think…

"Why this happened? When I found someone to love, she's kidnapped. Why ken wants her? I could see his castle from here. We will arrive in there tomorrow. I hope."

***********In Ken's castle…************

"Yeah. Maybe the nightware destroys her crest. I hope so… Her crest of Leadership is too powerful to kid with. But Yamato and the others are coming really fast to here. But I have a trick for them, too." Ken thought. "Wormon, prepare the castle for our guests." He yelled at the small Digimon. "Sure, sir!" Wormon said.

************While this, in Marine's Nightware…************************

"What happened? Where I am?" Marine asked, waiting for a response from nowhere.

"Here is your nightwares. All the things you have in your nightwares are there." A voice from nowhere answered.

"Come on! I don't have any fears…" Marine said.

"Are you sure?" The voice said.

Suddenly, Marine fall somewhere. She could see Yamato being hit by a lot of big boys. She tried to help him, but realized that she couldn't because she was like a ghost. After the scene ended, she said "You will need more to scare me.." "Well, if you want…" The voice said, as a little cat come nearer her. She yelled "Catty, you were dead." The cat come nearer "Yeah, and it was your fault. You could remember?"

**Flashback**

Marine and Catty were playing together. Marine was 7's, and she throwed Catty at the tree. Catty get the ball that was in the tree. Catty was coming back, but she saw a road. Marine looked the two waysand smiled at the cat for her to come. Catty started to cross the street, but a car come in high speed and throwed the cat away, killing her.

**Ends Flashback**

"No! My parents told me that wasn't my fault! The car come too fast for me to notice. And my real Catty wouldn't think that was my fault!" Marine yelled, throwing Catty away with a kick. But a small tear fell for her eyes. 

"Well, I have more things…" The voice said.

All of the digidestined were in scene. "We don't need Marine. Let's go away!" Mimi said. "Yeah… We don't need a girl like her in our team.' Davis said. "She thought I liked her. What an idiot!" Yamato said. "And she has the Crest of Leadership. Davis and me are much better leaders than she." Taichi said. "She thought anyone cares about her. Like we couldn't beat Ken without her. We don't need her anymore." T.K. said. "Ken coud stay with her. We don't care." Kari said. All the other digidestined nodded in response "Sure." They walked away, far from Ken's castle. 

Tears come from Marine's eyes. One. Two. Three. Soon, all she could see was her tears. She tried to think that was just a nightware, but it was too real for real. She fell unconscious.

"Welcome back, Marine." Ken said, as she come back from the hole and opened her eyes. He was smiling. Marine's Crest was with three locks at it.

**********While this, with the digidestined….*************

Yamato was crying. A silent cry. He could feel that Marine wasn't right. The sun come and he wake up all the other digidestined(Yamato, not the sun).   
  


"Let's go! We have to rescue Marine!" Yamato said to everybody.

"You didn't sleep at all and is more awaken than us. What the love could do…" Yolei said. 

"Yeah, and Yamato is right. I would do the same if you were in danger, Yolei." Cody said, kissing Yolei.

"Ahem… Sorry for interrupting, but we have to go." Yamato said, neither smiling or angry.

Everyone walked until they saw Ken's castle.

"Let's go! Marine must be inside!" Yamato said, entering the castle.

"But Ken must have done a trap for us!" Taichi said.

"With a trap or not I'm going. Marine needs me!" Yamato said, running into the cave.

"Okay. Let's go too." Taichi said.

All of them entered the cave. Yamato and Gabu were alone, and the others were after him. 

"What's thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssss…." Yamato yelled, as he and Gabu fell into a hole. The others come, and Yolei, Cody and their Digimon fell into another hole, Taichi, Sora and their Digimon in another, T.k. and Kari and their Digimon into another, Davis and Joe and their Digimon into another, Mimi, Izzy and their Digimon fell into another one. They were now separated. 

**********While this, with Ken and Marine…***************

"What do you want from me?" Marine said, still with a big headache.

"Nothing. I want the same thing that you want. Revenge from the digidestined." Ken said.

Narrator: Now, Marine's head was confused. She don't know what's reality and what's dream now. Will she do what Ken wants her to do? Or Yamato could stop her? Don't lose the next chapter! 

A/N: And plz, R/R, I need to know how I'm doing… Thanks.


End file.
